dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Menus
__TOC__ Main Menu Pressing Square takes you to the Calendar Pressing Triangle takes you to the Character Customization screen 1. Story Mode :1.1 Prologue (Tutorial) :1.2 Destiny Odyssey (I,II,III,IV,V,VI,VII,VIII,IX,X) :1.3 Shade Impulse (Chapter 1,2,3,4 for Cosmos Heroes) :1.4 Distant Glory (Two parts, for all) :1.5 Inward Chaos (for all) 2. Arcade Mode :2.1 Normal Mode :2.2 Hard Mode :2.3 Time Attack 3. Duel Colosseum Press Δ for Customization, START for Random. :3.1 Airship Course-Foe Level: 1-30 :3.2 Falcon Course-Foe Level: 31-60 :3.3 Invincible Course-Foe Level: 61-90 :3.4 Lunar Whale Course-Foe Level: 91-120 :3.5 Blackjack Course-Foe Level: 100-150 4. Quick Play Press Δ for Customization, START for Random, Square for All Random. :4.1 Start Battle :4.2 Map :4.3 CPU Strength :4.4 CPU Level :4.5 CPU Style ::4.5.1 Random ::4.5.2 Strategic ::4.5.3 Brave/Courageous ::4.5.4 Calamitous ::4.5.5 Careful ::4.5.6 Calm ::4.5.7 Desperate/Extreme ::4.5.8 Gentle/Considerate ::4.5.9 Berserk/Offensive :4.6 Rules ::4.6.1 None ::4.6.2 Cosmos Judgment ::4.6.3 Chaos Judgment ::4.6.4 Double Judgment ::4.6.5 Random 5. Connection Mode :5.1 Online Lobby :5.2 Offline Lobby :5.3 Friend Card Editor ::5.3.1 Icon ::5.3.2 Greeting ::5.3.3 Character ::5.3.4 Equip Set :5.4 Artifacts :5.5 Communication/Card Exchange 6. PP Catalog Press L or R button for Change categories. 7. Museum Press START for Manual Start. *Character Files: with Square you can view (Δ-zoom in, X-zoom-out, square-change angle, directional keys-move, Analogue Stick-rotates, L or R-costumes) and with L or R you can switch characters. *Summon Compendium: List of Summons *Theater **Cutscenes (with Δ-auto play) **Music (Δ-auto play, square-stop) **Voices (L.R switch characters, square-stop) *Cosmos Reports *Chaos Reports *Player Icons *Records (L,R scroll ranking) *Battle Replay **Play/Edit **Delete Replay Data **Convert Movie Files 8. Player Settings Data Setup # Player Name # Play Plan: Casual, Average, Hardcore, Grind - lover, Treasure Hunter. # Bonus Day 9. Options Press START for Default. :9.1 Battle Help ::9.1.1 Brave Attack & HP Attack ::9.1.2 EXP ::9.1.3 EX Mode & EX Burst :9.2 Camera Control ::9.2.1 Normal ::9.2.2 Reverse :9.3 Camera Control Horizontal ::9.3.1 Normal ::9.3.2 Reverse :9.4 Camera Movement ::9.4.1 Auto ::9.4.2 Manual :9.5 Character Movement ::9.5.1 Directional Pad :9.5.2 Analog Stick :9.6 Camera Movement Speed ::9.6.1 Slow ::9.6.2 Normal ::9.6.3 Fast :9.7 Movie Subtitles ::9.7.1 On ::9.7.2 Off :9.8 Lock-on Cursor ::9.8.1 On ::9.8.2 Off :9.9 Target Marker Cursor ::9.9.1 On ::9.9.2 Off :9.10 Enemy Lock-on ::9.10.1 On ::9.10.2 Off :9.11 Battle Intro type ::9.11.1 Short ::9.11.2 Long ::9.11.3 Random :9.12 Battle Info ::9.12.1 Beginner ::9.12.2 Normal ::9.12.3 Off :9.13 BGM Volume ::9.13.1 On ::9.13.2 Off :9.14 SE Volume ::9.14.1 On ::9.14.2 Off :9.15 Voice Volume ::9.15.1 On ::9.15.2 Off :9.16 Subtitles ::9.16.1 On ::9.16.2 Off :9.17 Battle Mode ::9.17.1 Action Battle ::9.17.2 Command Battle :9.18 Event All Skip :9.19 Battle Replay ::9.19.1 On ::9.19.1 Off :9.20 Save Data ::9.20.1 Save ::9.20.2 Delete :9.21 Data Install Total Customize Menu Press L button for Battle tips, Square for Calendar, Δ for Change look, SELECT for Swap sets. 1. Abilities :1.1 Attack Abilities ::1.1.1 Brave Attack(Circle) ::1.1.2 HP Attack (Square) :1.2 Battle Abilities ::1.2.1 Action Abilities ::1.2.2 Support Abilities ::1.2.3 Extra Abilities :1.3 Restore Defaults :1.4 Unequip All :1.5 View All Abilities 2. Equipment :2.1 Equip ::2.1.1 Weapon/Right Hand ::2.2.2 Left Hand ::2.2.3 Head ::2.2.4 Body :2.2 Unequip :2.3 Unequip All :2.4 Equip Best 3. Accessories :3.1 Equip :3.2 Unequip :3.3 Unequip All 4. Summon :4.1 Equip :4.2 Unequip :4.3 Assign order :4.4 Reset order 5. EX Mode For each character: *EX BURST *EX EFFECTS 6. Battle Rise *Δ - Sort **[ Default ] **By Target **By Action **By Probability *Square - Display target or reward. 7. Mission *Δ - Sort **[ Default ] **By Order **By Progress **By Reward **By Condition *Square - Display reward or conditions. 8. Shop :8.1 Buy :8.2 Sell 9. Options Same with the Main Menu. Map Pause Menu 1. Continue 2. Save & Quit :2.1 Yes :2.2 No 3. Quit :3.1 Yes ::3.1.1 Restart Level ::3.1.2 Exit to Character Select Screen ::3.1.3 Exit to Main Menu :3.2 No 4. Help Category:Content